


Pen Pals

by Evan (shittyspacedads)



Series: Fenway College AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, French Class, Misgendering, Non-binary character, Pen Pals, Trans Male Character, if you squint you can see Alex/Laf, it's only because laf is in the closet but still, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyspacedads/pseuds/Evan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette and Alexander are paired as pen pals in their French and English's classes.</p><p> </p><p>This is a prequel to Yo Who The F Is This ? in my Fenway College AU but you don't have to read that one to understand this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pen Pals

**Author's Note:**

> So while this is a prequel to [Yo Who The F Is This ?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5849536/chapters/13482583) they can be read completely separate.
> 
> The only thing here that's in French is "Mon Coeur" which means sweetheart or something similar. I was going to put Alex's letters in French but I needed to get this up before my internet went out again.
> 
> Also, Mlle is the abbreviation for Mademoiselle if I'm correct.

Alex was pretty much fluent in French by the time he turned fourteen. His foster family knew this, his classmates knew this, but his school did not. This amused Alex, as he could bring up his GPA easily just by avoiding placement tests and trying not to get perfect grades. His French teacher, Mademoiselle Sharp, figured this out within the first week of him being in her class, but never brought it up. She noticed that the other students looked up to him, asking him for help and to teach them curse words, and she could tell that he soaked up the attention like a sponge. So she let it be.

About a month after Alex joined her class, Mlle Sharp decided that she needed a creative way of getting her students involved with the language. She had contacted another teacher, whom she had met during her studies abroad in France, and together they made a plan for their students to become pen pals. The other teacher taught English language for a small group of students in Paris, so they would have each student write in the language they were trying to learn. Alex took immediately to the idea, often writing multiple pages to his pen pal when only one was required. Mlle Sharp had made sure that she had paired the students who had similar interests. When Alex had mentioned that he planned on attending college in Boston, she knew that Gilbert would be a perfect match, as he wanted the same.

As her whole class loved the assignment, Mlle Sharp would wait until all of the letters had arrived, and had all of her students open and read their letters at the same time. The look on their faces when they would read of their partner’s exploits in France made Mlle Sharp discover a newfound love for her job. Alex often told her the contents of his partner’s letters when he would help her clean her classroom once a week. She had offered to give him extra credit for it, but he always declined, stating that talking to her was a reward in and of itself.

One week however, Alex came into her room followed by an aura of sadness. When prompted, Alex told her that his foster family was sending him back, and that he was leaving to go live with a new one in New York this weekend. He was silent for a while, before he quietly asked if she could please let Gilbert know where he had gone, and that he was sorry that they couldn’t continue writing to each other.

“Oh _Alex_ ” She had said, using the pitying tone that Alex had grown to despise. She let her words hang in the air for a few minutes, trying to come up with a solution, before taking out her cellphone to call her colleague in France. She made sure to speak in hushed tones, the phone call lasting no more than ten minutes. As soon as she hung up, she faced Alex with a grin, “Alex?” He had turned to her with the same sollen look he had been displaying the whole afternoon, “How would you feel if I told you that Gilbert has given me permission to give you his address, so you can keep in touch?” Alex looked at her in shock for almost a whole minute, and then burst into tears.

Dear Lafayette,

It greatly pleases me that you’ve allowed us to continue our Correspondence, and that I am able to address you as your preferred name without the need for concern that a classmate may look on. I have become very fond of this friendship, and of you. You are truely my best friend. I intend to keep this first letter short, as I do not have much time to write today. The cause for this is that I am moving in with my new foster family this evening. I have included their address, to which you can send your response. I have also included a portrait of myself, as my former school did not allow it, and I hope you consider sending a portrait of yourself as well. I hope to speak with you soon.

Forever,

A.Ham

They continue to write back and forth. interchangeably in English and French, until Alex turns 18. Evan when Alex obtains a computer and smartphone when living with the Washington’s, without fail they each find a letter in their respective mailboxes at least once a week. Lafayette had planned on calling Alex on his birthday, but before they got the chance Alex was calling them.

“Lafayette!” Alex was crying.

“Mon coeur! Art you alright?” The nickname had gone unnoticed, as early on in their friendship they established that both favored nicknames.

“No, Yes, No- I mean yes!” Alex was clearly excited about something, he tended to trip over his words when he was, “I got it! They got the money!”

Lafayette started smiling at this, Alex had been waiting to hear back from his hometown any day now. They had heard about him not being able to afford half of his college tuition and had started a fund to try to raise the money. “Alexander that’s amazing! And, Happy Birthday!”

“Oh yeah,” Alex’s voice had returned to normal, “I completely forgot! Thank you!”

They had talked for a few more minutes before Alex had to go because the Washington’s needed his help planning the small birthday party they were throwing him in a few weeks. Alex said it was just going to be them and a few other of the kids that the Washington's had fostered before him. But it was his first birthday party, so he didn’t care how many people were there.

Alex didn’t contact Lafayette for a few days, which worried them but they just figured that things had gotten busy with a new semester starting. Later that week, Lafayette got another letter from Alexander. Enclosed was a short letter and a few other pieces of paper. As they read the letter, they started to cry, and immediately had to call Alex once they saw what else was in the envelope.

Cher Laf,

I hope you don’t think this is too forward. I told Mr. and Mrs. Washington that what I would really like for my birthday would be for you to be able to come visit me. If the dates don’t work for you, we can figure something out. Call me when you get this, as we will need to coordinate where to meet at the airport.

Yours,

Alexander

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this let me know because if y'all want it I can post some of the other letters between them, I have most of them planned out any way.
> 
> Come yell about hamilton with me on tumblr [axelevan](http://axelevan.tumblr.com)
> 
> Fun fact: Mlle Sharp is actually based on the French teacher I had in middle school. We did this assignment and the other teacher was one he met while studying in France and they had dated so that's what I like to think happened between Mlle Sharp and the other teacher *insert winky face emoji*


End file.
